The Not So Good Girl And The Big Bad T-Bird
by lilbrig01
Summary: Kay Olsen was sick of being the good girl long before Sandy ever was. She starts Rydell with a whole new look leaving the sweet and innocent look and attitude behind. She is ready for this new school, but is she ready for a certain T-bird whose eye she caught? Is she ready for the mayhem the pink ladies and the T-birds will bring to her world? Only time will tell.
1. New year, New Look, New friends!

Hello! my name is Katherine Olsen younger sister to one Sandra Dee Olsen or Sandy. I also have a nickname I go by Kay. I am sixteen and very smart I skipped a grade and am a senior with my sister sandy who is seventeen, I am like my sister in ways, but I differ in the fact that I'm tired of being the good girl all the time it is getting boring. I am going to have a new image at this new school . Right now I am walking up to my new school, Rydell High, with My sister and our new friend Frenchie she's nice I like her. As we are walking up I turn to Frenchie and say," Do we look ok Frenchie?" Sandy was wearing a long flowing tan skirt, a white shirt, with a tan sweater over her shoulders with some white flats. I was wearing black pencil skirt, with a red shirt, and two-inch red heels. I am more courageous with fashion the sandy is and like I said I want a new image. Frenchie said," Sure, you look good." hesitating while looking at Sandy's outfit which means mine is fine. I just giggle and nod. Sandy than says," I'm really nervous you know?" Frenchie smiles and says," You look terrific." Directing it at both of us I smile back and Sandy does too wearily. I then say," So this is Rydell?" Frenchie said," Yup you guys will love it." Sandy sighs and says," I loved the last school we were at. I wish we were there now. Still I'm no stranger to heart-break." Frenchie pretends to be serious as she says," Why you got psoriasis?" We all giggle and I say," Well I'm glad we are here I finally get a chance to start over." We continue walking towards the office to get our schedules Frenchie walked to her class after telling us where the office is. These hallways are crazy and I love it as we walk up I hear some older teacher say," I've got Kenickie again." Then a lady, shop teacher I would guess says back," He's been here longer than I have." The nurse walks up and clocks in like the other two and says angrily," The first day of school and all ready my castor oil is missing." We walk up and The shop lady asks the lady behind the desk who isn't really listening," How many days till Christmas vacation?" Sandy says with her sweet soft voice," 86." wow she's counting. The lady looks at her and says," 86!" She nods and says," I'm counting." The lady lets out an ugh then walks away. Then another lady approaches us and says," May I help you Dears?" I nod and say in my own sweet soft voice," Oh yes ma'am this is our first day of school and we are not really sure where we are supposed to be." She smiles," Oh Well welcome to Rydell you will have to fill out a few of this forms." Then there is a noise behind us and she turns to look to see what it is than she says," Will you excuse me for a minute and I'll be right back." She then runs off to do something I never turned to look and see what was going on. Another lady walked by as I realize I have nothing to write with so I stop her and say," Excuse me do you have a pencil please?" She smiles and says," Oh yes dear here you are." She pulls a tiny pencil from behind her ear and hands it to me. I look at it a second the shrug and fill out my forms when I'm done I hand the pencil to Sandy and she fills out hers. The principal comes back while Sandy is filling out her papers she takes mine and says," Thank you Ms. Olsen the school is delighted to have you here is your schedule and you may head to class ." I said," Thank you ma'am." She nodded and I turned to Sandy," Are you going to ok on your own?" She smiles at me and nods. I smile back and walk to my class as I do I see principal McGee telling off some guy in a leather jacket. I giggle as I walk past I see some guys standing out of her sight wearing leather jackets as well. One catches my eye he has light brown hair, he's wearing sunglasses, a blue shirt with a necklace around his neck, an awesome leather jacket, and his hair was amazing. He checked me out as I walked by and I just giggled and continued to walk to my class. I heard them talking loudly as they headed to their class. I got way lost, but I finally found the right room number. I walked into my first class gave my paper to the teacher. She told me to go sit at Betty's table and asked Betty to raise her hand, she did, I went and sat beside Betty. I looked in front of me and there was the guy McGee told off and one of his friends small world I guess. Betty turned to me and said," Hi my name is Rizzo don't call me Betty." I smiled and said," Ok Rizzo my name is Kay don't call me Katherine." She smirked," I like you. How old are you?" I giggle as I say," sixteen." She looked shocked," And you're a senior?" I nod she smirks again," That's impressive. How about me and the girls show you around today and you can sit with us at lunch?" I stop and think about," Well I don't want to leave my sister alone. The only person we know is Frenchie." She replies with," I know Frenchie she'll show your sister around and bring her to lunch so what do you say?" Well I'm convinced," Then sure you guys can show me around." She nods two girls over and says," This is Jane and this is Marty. You know I'm Rizzo, guys this is Kay and we're going to show her around today." They smile at me and Marty says," I love you outfit, it's cute." We all giggle and start talking about clothes and stuff. Then the announcements start and we all get bored Riz starts playing with cards again, Jane starts eating, Marty just kind of stands around, the two guys in front of us keep talking, and I just lay my head down. We all get excited when we heard her say that our dance was going to be on the national bandstand television show. That is going to be so cool! My first class went by slowly, but Rizzo, Jane, and Marty made it bearable. I had my next class with Marty and Jan we talked about clothes and boys. They filled me in on the T-birds and the pink ladies, apparently I might become a pink lady! I'm excited! The next class I had with Rizzo and she said I had some pink lady qualities she just needs to watch for a few more. I giggle and we talk for the rest of class. Finally it lunch time Riz and I go through the lunch line and get our lunches then walk outside to the tables. Once we get within hearing distance of Jan and Marty we start singing: Babbabbabab babbababab babababababab'' we end it with a giggle and some hip shaking as we sit down Riz at the front and me beside Marty. As soon as we sit down Jan says," Hey did you get a look at Zuko this morning? He's looking pretty good this year. Huh Riz?" Riz rolls her eyes," Thats ancient history." Marty smiles," Well history sometimes repeats its self." Riz rolls her eyes and smirks as she makes fun of Marty in a high-pitched voice we all giggle as Sandy and Frenchie walk up. Frenchie says," Hey you guys!" Marty says," Hi Frenchie." She then says," This here is Sandy Olsen Kay's sister and that there is Jan and Marty and this here is Rizzo she just moved here from Sydney, Australia." I giggle because they already knew where we're from we talked about in first period. Sandy sits by Jan and Frenchie sits by her as Riz says," Mmm how are things down under?" it's a sarcastic remark but bless her heart Sandy can't tell so she says," Oh fine thanks." Everyone looks at her and her obvious innocence I see Riz glance at me probably wondering how we're related. I just smile at her then Frenchie says," Hey Marty are those new glasses?" She smiles and adjusts them as she says," Yeah I just got them for school. Don't you think they make me look smarter?" Rizzo stretches and smirks," Na. You can still see your face." Then Jan asks," So how do you like school so far Kay?" Then after a look from me she adds," And Sandy?" I say," it's fantastic I love it!" and Sandy says," it's different." Then I here some preppy girl talking and the table groans I look at Riz in a questioning way. She explains," Patty Simcox the bad seed of Rydell.. Hi." She says to Patty shows up at our table she says," oh I just love the first day of school! Don't you?" Riz says so sarcastically you'd have to be an idiot to miss it," it's the biggest thrill of my life." Patty continues not noticing the sarcasm," Oh you'll never guess what happened." I roll my eyes and say dryly," Probably not." Riz shots me a smirk and Patty continues," They announced the candidates for student council and guess whose up for vice president?" Riz says," Who?" Patty exclaims," Me! isn't the most? at least?" I smile at her fakely and say," At very least." Then Riz says," well we certainly wish her the best of luck don't we girls?" She then passes out cards and as she hands one to me who has thrown in two comments now then Sandy who has been quiet she says," Oh you must think me a terrible Claud for not introducing myself to you new friends. Hi I'm Patty Simcox welcome to Rydell hiahhhh." She screamed as she sat on the apple Frenchie put in her seat we all laughed except Patty who fake laughed and Sandy who stayed quiet. She looked at Sandy then at me as she said," Well i hope you'll be at cheerleader try outs we'll have so much fun and get to make life long friends." I didn't want to be a cheer leader but something told Sandy did and she didn't want to do it alone sigh looks like I'm cheerleading. I then heard Frenchie say while Patty and Sandy were in deep conversation," Hey guys how do you like Sandy and Kay huh? Think we can let them in the pink ladies?" Riz looks at Sandy and says," Sandy looks to pure to be pink." Her eyes then move to me," But Kay has definitely got what it takes." Then Marty exclaims," Oh double doo doo!" Then she has the tables attention and Jan speaks for us all," What's up Doc?" Marty and says," One of my diamonds fell in my macaroni!" Then Jan went to pick it out but Marty stopped her. Sandy then looks up at me," So will you try out for cheerleading with me?" I sigh knew it! I say," Yes Sandy I guess for you." She nods happily then Frenchie says," What did you guys do this summer?" I went first," Changed my look. Sandy had the dream summer though." We all turned to look at her and she said," Oh I spent most of it at the beach I met a boy there." We all looked interested except Riz who said," You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Sandy said," Well he was sorta special." Riz smiled and shook her head," There ain't no such thing." Sandy looked back at Patty who like the rest of us were interested," it was really romantic." Then the singing started. Sandy : Summer Lovin' happened so fast, I met a boy cute as can be, summer days driftin a way to uh all those summer nights. (we swayed and danced)Girls and me : Tell me more tell me more. Marty: like does he have a car. Girls and me : uh huh uh huh. Sandy : he ran by me got my suit damp, he showed off splashing around, summer sun something begun but uh all those summer nights. Girls and me : Tell me more tell more. Frenchie and me: Was it love at first sight? Girls and me : down dooby dooby doo down. Sandy: We went strolling drank lemonade, we stayed till ten'oclock, summer fling don't me a thing but all those summer nighiiits. ( Rizzo pushed sandy and patty off the bench as we all huddled around for the rest of the story) Girls and me: Tell me more tell me more. Rizzo: cause it sounds like a drag. Girls and me: Sho bop pop sho bop pop. Sandy: He got friendly holding my hand, he was sweet just turned 18, Summer heat boy and girl meet but uh all those summer niiightts Girls and me: tell me more tell me more. Jan: How much dough did he spend? Sandy: it grew colder that's where it ends, then we made our true love vow, summer dreams ripped at the seams but ohh those summer niiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttts! Then she looks down and the song is over ahhhhh poor Sandy. The lunch bell rings and it's time to go to class we were walking to our next classes mine was with Riz, Jan, and Marty so i am going with them and Sandy's is with Frenchie. We were walking then Jan says," He sounds real nice." Riz rolled her eyes ," true love and he didn't lay a hand on ya? sounds like a creep to me." Sandy got defensive," Well he wasn't he was a gentleman." Frenchie then asks," Hey uh what was his name?" I didn't know it either she never told me and I never met him. She said," Danny, Danny Zuko." Marty and Jan giggled, Frenchie looked uncomfortable, Rizzo hit the two giggling with her bag then grabbed my hand to keep me from saying something. I know who Danny is he's a T-bird along with Kenicke, Sonny, Putize, and is Rizzo's ex and not a Sandy Olsen kind of guy more like a Kay Olsen one I'm the one into bad guys. Uh oh this isn't good! Rizzo then says," Well I think he sounds peachy keen and well maybe if you believe in miracles prince charming will show up again some day some where unexpected come on girls and Kay." I shot Riz a look as soon as we were out of hearing distance she sighed," At the pep rally bon fire coming up the guys always hang out in the parking lot we'll take her to him she'll see the real him then she'll on to someone her own speed like a football player." I nod," Good I love my sister, but I don't think she's cut out for the bad boy scene she'd get hurt to easily." She nods and looks at me in understanding. I then tell her," Sandy is making try out for cheerleading with her. Ready for your first pink lady who is also a cheerleader?" She laughs and says," Hell yeah it's always great to be a first!" We laugh and continue to our class. The rest of the day passed super slow. I saw the guy who checked me out this morning a few more time and he gets more gorgeous every time I seem him I have started calling him Mr. Hottie. After school Sandy and I tried out for cheerleading and made it with ease with the pink ladies watching of course. We now have a week to prepare for the first pep rally bon fire and we also have a week to prepare Sandy for a broken heart. Let the games begin.


	2. Bon Fire Surprises

Here I am at this dumb pep rally bon fire. The band is marching and we have a dummy in the other team's football jersey on fire. This is so messed up. Us cheerleaders come out with smiles, mine being fake, and we say our cheer with peppiness and excitement. We do our kicks mine were great and a cart wheel mine was pretty good and then we did our splits mine was awesome. Poor Sandy is struggling, I hope this gets easier for her. Finally the football team and coach come running out. I have never seen more preppy guys in my life this is so Sandy's thing and so not mine. The principal announces the coach to come give a speech to psych us up. He started talking and I tuned him out I heard the crowd cheer and get quiet then I noticed Sandy flirting innocently with a football player. Aw it's so cute. The crowd started cheering loudly and I wondered what I missed I wasn't too worried about it. We cheerleaders then cheered around the fire this is ridiculous. I then heard a loud awful noise I looked up and saw Mr. Hottie pull up in an ugly falling apart mess of a car he stopped next to four other guys. I stop paying attention to him and his friends and go back to cheering. This is dragging on. Finally we can go off to see our friends. Then some guy comes up to me while some girl flips my skirt up in the back. I said," What the hell are you doing." Before they can say anything Riz comes up behind me and gives them a look and I give them my own they put their hands up in a surrendering way and walk away. I smirk at her and say," Thanks." She nods," Anytime. It's time to put the plan in motion Kay baby." I nod," Let's go."

We walked to Sandy and Frechie to her Frenchie say," oh no your split was da boom."Riz then says," Hi Sandy." Sandy smiles," Hi Riz, hi girls." Riz says," We got a surprise for you." She looks questioning," A surprise?" Jane says," You'll see right Riz?" I rolled my eyes. Frenchie got on one side of her and started fixing her hair I got on the other side and put my arm in hers. We walked out to where the cars were Sandy asking where we were going the whole way. I finally hear Riz say," Hey Zukko I got a surprise for ya." I hear him say," Oh yeah?" As she says," Yeah," I push Sandy forward when Riz steps to the side. His whole face brightens up and his eyes widen," Sandy!" Her expression is the same as his," Danny!" He starts stuttering," W-wh-at ar-are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Australia?" Sandy answers," We had a change of plans." I stand next to Riz this was not supposed to happen he was supposed to be a jerk and I was supposed to save my sister from the heartbreak he'd give her. Danny's friends surround him and I realize Mr. Hottie is a T-Bird I'll address that later, right now his friends are all giving him what the hell looks. Well looks like the plan might work after all. He starts to say," I can't." then stops abruptly noticing his friends looks. He says instead," that's cool baby. I mean you know how it is rockin' and rollin' and what not." Sandy looks at him weird and I feel so bad for her as she says so confused," Danny?" He then says like a jerk," That's my name don't wear it out." She is so confused bless her heart," What's the matter with you?" he smirks and I want to punch him as he says," What's the matter with me baby? What's the matter with you?" He's laughing and it's taking all my will power not to punch him where he stands as she asks in such a hurt tone," What happened to the Danny Zukko I met at the beach?" He laughs at that and Riz actually grabs my arm noticing me start to move forward. He then says," Well I do not know. Maybe there's two of us? Why don't you take out a missing person's add or try the yellow pages I don't." By now they're all cracking up and I'm pissed and sandy is upset she says," You a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" she throws down her pom poms and runs off and all the guys go whoa. Then Mr. Hottie says," I wonder if she carries silver bullets whoa."

I don't let them make another comment as Riz releases me and I step forward they all look at me and I smile sweetly as I say," Hi Danny I'm Kay Sandy's sister. I have something important to tell you." I punch him straight in the face he stumbles back and they all looked shocked," You mess with my sister again and I will hunt you down and that's a promise. I'm your newest pink lady and I promise I will make your life hell if you hurt my sister again." I look at their shocked faces smirk and link arms with Riz and Marty as we walk away Jane was on the other side of Marty and Frenchie ran to help Sandy. Riz laughs then says," If you weren't in before you're in now. Welcome to the pink ladies." We all giggle as we look for Sandy and Frenchie. Riz looks at me and says," You still coming to the sleepover tonight?" I nod," Yeah I need a girls night plus I'm sure Frenchie invited Sandy and I can't leave her alone with you vipors." We all laugh and decide to wait for Sandy and Frenchie by the car. When we get to the car I see their already there I give Sandy a hug and say," Sometimes we think we know someone, but we have to see them with their friends to see their true colors. It's alright doll you didn't need him anyway." She hugs back and nods her head still a little too upset to speak. Well maybe this sleepover with girls will be just what she needs.


End file.
